


sugar, sugar, honey

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baek is done, bc i dont have enough brain cells for more, but like soft, chanyeol is smooth™, i love them uwu, idk im a mess, im serious this is repulsive, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: disgusting morning fluff at its finest.





	sugar, sugar, honey

**Author's Note:**

> this thing was born in the throes of an impromptu 3 am writing session 
> 
> keep that in mind
> 
> in this house we do not believe in proofreading

the irritating buzz of the alarm clock stirred the chilly morning air and chanyeol groggily cracked one auburn eye open.

reaching out with one arm from under the covers to silence the offending sound, he rolled on his back, stretching and wincing when a few cracks from what sounded suspiciously like his back made themselves known.

sagging back onto the mattress, he let out a relaxed sigh and decided to just take a moment to appreciate the sunshine pooling from the window, its gentle morning warmth filling the room and caressing his naked skin.

he absentmindedly sensed baekhyun stirring beside him and gingerly turned his head to fully admire the gentle flutter of long eyelashes as on rosy cheeks as his boyfriend seemingly still refused to leave dreamland.

chanyeol ran a hand through his, admittedly, rather messy locks in a half-assed attempt to handle the wild case of bed hair he was currently sporting — and then proceeded to prop himself up on one arm, quite literally looming over his lover.

after marvelling at baekhyun's ( _beautifuletherealadorablecute_ ) peaceful expression for a few precious moments (and hardly coming to terms with how cheesy he was being), chanyeol leaned over to plant a soft, gentle caress of a kiss on the sleeping boy's slightly parted lips.

"rise and shine, princess.", he whispered and the crisp morning air took his words and the warmth they held and carried them somewhere far, far away where it could admire their undertone of earnest adoration and affection in all its glory.

baekhyun furrowed his brows and groaned softly, making a slightly uncoordinated, albeit frankly adorable attempt at shoving chanyeol and rolled onto his side, grumpily turning his back to him.

chanyeol, being the smooth man he was, took this as an invitation to slowly ease himself closer to the other until he was all but spooning him, one arm casually draped over his waist.

baekhyun's only response was a quiet, content sigh before he melted into chanyeol's warm embrace, his back glued to his boyfriend's solid chest.

"morning, baek," chanyeol mouthed raspily into the nape of baekhyun's neck, the lukewarm puffs of his breath causing the other man to shiver slightly.

"mmm, morning." the latter mumbled, a cute little yawn interrupting him halfway through his sentence and promptly making chanyeol's heart melt in his chest.

chanyeol smiled fondly and edged just a little bit closer, loving the way baekhyun fit into his embrace like a perfectly shaped puzzle piece.

"sleep well??" he asked, nosing at the back of the other's neck once again, breathing in his scent and peppering the soft skin with butterfly kisses.

"yeah, until your damn alarm started blasting." baekhyun huffed, pretending to be annoyed but taking chanyeol's hand in his and tangling their fingers all the same.

chanyeol chuckled quietly, voice still rough and raspy from sleeping, and buried his face in the junction between baekhyun's neck and shoulder. he kissed the tiny freckle there as well, just for a good measure.

his boyfriend hummed, a sleepy smile adorning his features, "what's with all the affection today??"

chanyeol had the audacity to look remotely scandalized, " _hey_ , what's _that_ supposed to mean??", he absolutely _did not_ whine, _nope_ , "can't i just casually shower my boyfriend with all the love he deserves??"

he punctuated his words with hugging said boyfriend even more tightly until the other was spluttering and saying "your boyfriend would really like to be able to breathe right now, _thank you_ ".

chanyeol just grinned and landed a smooch on his cheek and, as if it wasn't his alarm that woke both of them up in the first place, pointedly rested his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes and ignoring baekhyun's resentful mutters.

a few lifetimes later (or maybe it had been only a few minutes, really) chanyeol drowsily heard his boyfriend let out a slightly aggravated huff and he could literally see the eye roll without even looking at the man.

he didn't have it in him to complain though, especially when seconds later baekhyun snuggled back even further into his arms and gently squeezed his hand; and that's how they both drifted off, their fingers laced and lips stretched into soft, content smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i love chanbaek and i need sleep


End file.
